


vying for attention

by blindinglights



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Iggy and Gladio are huge cockblocks, M/M, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, there's a tiny bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26205652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindinglights/pseuds/blindinglights
Summary: It’s their first full weekend off from their first year of college when Noctis says it. They’re sitting on the couch, attempting to watch a movie when Noctis says, “I really want to kiss you.”Prompto’s pretty sure he heard that wrong, so he asks, “What?”
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 17
Kudos: 148





	vying for attention

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday, Noctis. here's some smut. 
> 
> I actually started writing this a month ago and hadn't finished writing it, then thought, hey I can just finish writing it for Noct's bday! so here it is. 
> 
> thanks to jurrasica for reading this over for me!

It’s their first full weekend off from their first year of college when Noctis says it. They’re sitting on the couch, attempting to watch a movie when Noctis says, “I really want to kiss you.” 

Prompto’s pretty sure he heard that wrong, so he asks, “What?”

Noctis shrugs, but moves impossibly closer to him. They were already practically cuddled on the couch, they usually are because neither one of them cares about that; it’s just what they do. “I want to kiss you,” Noctis says, and that’s his hand on Prompto’s thigh. “Please?”

Prompto looks down at his hand, then back up at his face. He’s pretty sure he must be dreaming. “You want to…”

“Kiss you,” Noctis finishes. 

Prompto swallows, gives a jerky nod, and then Noctis leans the rest of the way in. The first press of Noctis’ lips against his own is soft, chaste. Prompto’s imagined this moment for years, all the different ways it could happen. He never thought it would, but he always dreamed about it. The actual kiss doesn’t even compare. When Noctis goes to pull away, Prompto pulls him back in, suddenly feeling bolder. The kiss this time is deeper, and he can’t help but moan at the first sweep of Noctis’ tongue. 

He lays back against the couch, taking Noctis with him as he goes, neither one stopping the kiss. They kiss for what feels like hours, until they have to break for air. Noctis runs a hand down his thigh, rolling his hips like he can’t even help it. Prompto moans, gripping tight to Noctis’ back, urging him on. He tugs him back in, pulling him in for another kiss. He has a quick thought of maybe this is too fast, but that thought goes right out the window when Noctis rolls his hips again.

The front door opening and Ignis calling out, “I’m here, Noct,” has them both pulling apart.

Noctis’ hair is a mess from where Prompto had tugged at it, his lips kiss swollen, and Prompto’s sure he must look similar. They try to fix their clothes before Ignis walks into the room. He’s pretty sure he must be blushing a deep shade of red.

Ignis looks between the two and Prompto’s sure he must put two and two together, but thankfully he doesn’t comment on their appearance.

“I thought I’d make your favorite,” Ignis says. “Gladio should be over soon, as well.” 

“Thanks, Iggy,” Noctis says.

As soon as Ignis leaves the room, the look Noctis gives him is heated, a silent _we’ll finish this later_.

They don’t manage to finish it later.

Gladio and Ignis stay over late, late enough that Prompto has to get home since he has an early class the next morning. He manages to get a quick kiss, hidden in the alcove of Noctis’ apartment, filled with promises for later. When he gets home, he jumps in the shower, and barely has a hand around himself before he’s coming to the thoughts of the way Noctis felt above him.

The next time they get time alone, they manage to play video games for an hour before they stop. Prompto’s in Noctis’ lap and Noctis is trailing kisses down his jaw, to his neck. It feels good, almost too good, and Prompto’s already hard in his jeans, his dick pressing painfully against his zipper. 

“We should maybe talk about this,” Prompto says, because they should. Noctis isn’t listening, is too busy sucking what he’s sure is going to be a huge mark into his neck. Prompto moans. “ _Noct_.” 

“Talk later,” Noctis mumbles into his neck as he grabs a firm hold of Prompto’s ass. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Prompto agrees, and rolls his hips down, seeking friction. 

Noctis starts tugging his shirt up, up, up until Prompto takes the hint and moves back enough that he can take it off. Once Noctis takes his own shirt off, Prompto claims his mouth in another kiss. It’s good, it’s so good, and Prompto’s sure he could come just from this, from rutting down into Noctis’ lap. When Noctis starts sucking a new mark into Prompto’s neck, Noctis’ phone starts going off on the coffee table. Noctis ignores it in favor of starting to work on Prompto’s jeans. He gets as far as unbuttoning them when the front door slams open.

Gladio yells out, “Why aren’t you answering your damn phone, Noct?”

“You gave him two minutes, Gladio,” Ignis says. 

“Anything could happen in two minutes,” Gladio points out.

“This building is well guarded,” Ignis says. “You can give him longer than two minutes before you’re storming in.”

They freeze, before immediately bursting into action. Noctis manages to get his shirt on, but Prompto ends up running to the bathroom. He buttons his pants and slips his shirt back on. In the mirror, though, he can see two hickeys that stand out against his pale complexion. There’s no way he can hide _that_. He can either sneak out while Noctis has them both preoccupied, or he can put on one of Noctis’ hoodies. He doesn’t think he can get out unnoticed, so he finds one of his favorites and puts it on, pulling the hood up.

When he walks back out to the living room, Gladio looks right at him and goes, “Why are you wearing a jacket?” 

Prompto shrugs. “Got kinda cold?” It comes out too much like a question, and Gladio narrows his eyes at him. Gladio shakes his head, muttering something under his breath, before going back into the kitchen where Ignis is. 

Noctis is sitting on the couch with a pillow on his lap and Prompto curls up next to him. When Noctis squeezes his leg and whispers, “Later,” Prompto shivers just from the thought.

But yet again, they don’t get to have a later. Gladio and Ignis stay late as Ignis goes over paperwork with Noctis. Prompto almost falls asleep on the couch, content to just lay there and watch television, his hands stuffed into the pockets of Noctis’ hoodie. He must fall asleep, because the next moment someone’s shaking him awake, and he blearily opens his eyes to see Noctis looking down at him fondly. 

“Iggy said he’d drive you home,” he says. “Unless you want to stay the night.”

Prompto yawns. He wants to, wishes he could crawl into Noctis’ bed and curl up beside him, but he really shouldn’t. “I can’t. Another early class.” 

“You have too many early classes,” Noctis complains. 

“I know,” Prompto says. “It sucks. But it’s all they had available for what I have to take.” 

“You gotta try for a better schedule next semester,” Noctis says, and yeah, he really does. Early classes suck. Especially now when all he wants to do is to stay here, instead of having to be responsible. 

Before Prompto leaves, though, Noctis manages to get him alone in his room for a solid minute with the excuse of needing to give Prompto something before he leaves. They manage to make out against the bedroom door, until Ignis is calling for Prompto to hurry up. Prompto fixes his clothes and runs a quick hand through his hair before he joins Ignis at the door, who only gives him a quick once over that makes Prompto think he knows _something_. Which really wouldn’t surprise Prompto at all, if he’s honest. 

It’s not until a few days later that they get another chance. They’d gone to the arcade for a little bit after the afternoon class they actually shared, then they’d gone out for lunch at the nearby Kenny Crowe’s, before making it back to Noctis’. As soon as they’re through the door, Noctis has him pinned up against it, his hands already trying to roam underneath his shirt. Prompto is one hundred percent all for this, especially when he starts feeling Noctis trying to pull his shirt off.

They make it all the way to Noctis’ room, where he pushes Prompto down onto the soft bed before following him down. Both of their shirts are off, left discarded somewhere in the room where Noctis had tossed them. Noctis is a warm weight above him, pinning him down on the bed as he sucks kisses into Prompto’s neck. 

Prompto’s dick is already hard and uncomfortable in his jeans, and he can feel where Noctis is too, hard against his thigh. He wants relief, wants to peel Noctis out of his pants and wrap his hand around him. He wants to actually do this, wants to see how undone he can make Noctis. 

But of course the Astrals don’t want him to get off, because in the next moment, right when he manages to wrap a hand around both of their dicks, he hears Ignis out in the living room call out, “Noct, are you home? I see both of your backpacks.” 

“Fucking Six,” Prompto swears. 

Above him, Noctis is panting and looking like he feels the same way that Prompto does right now. Prompto still has a hand wrapped around their dicks, but he moves his hand away reluctantly. They were so close to finally having sex. 

“We keep getting interrupted,” Noctis says, his head falling down to rest on Prompto’s shoulder with a groan. “I’m sorry.”

“I just want to touch your dick,” Prompto says. “Why does this keep happening?”

This is the third time now. Why can’t Ignis just go away, so they can finish? But of course, Noctis starts moving away, and Prompto ends up alone on the bed as he watches Noctis start pulling on his sweatpants and a shirt. Prompto could pull on some of Noctis’ clothes, but instead he manages to uncomfortably get back into his jeans.

If life actually wanted to be nice to him, he would be lying on this bed naked still, but instead he’s having to adjust himself in his uncomfortable jeans. 

Once they get out of the room, Ignis is in the kitchen cleaning up the small mess. Ignis looks up at them, looking unimpressed. Ignis sighs, but doesn’t say anything but a hello. Prompto blushes, because he has the suspicion that Ignis knows something is going on. Maybe they could just tell him, and then kindly show him the door, and then Prompto can drag Noctis back to the bedroom. But of course they can’t, because in the next moment Ignis is shoving paperwork at Noctis.

They can’t do anything, because of course Noctis has work to do, and then at some point they should probably work on homework. So they’re going to have to wait even longer still.

They don’t get another moment together until almost a week later, because Noctis had meetings and their schedules never matched up. They texted throughout the week, though. They’d never talk about what’s happened before, not even one single dirty text either, because how does Prompto even text to his best friend, _I really want to suck your cock_. But Noctis did manage to promise that they’d actually have an entire night uninterrupted, and Prompto’s holding him to that. He kinda wonders if Noctis ended up talking to Ignis about it and that’s why they’re finally going to have a night alone, but Prompto never manages to ask Noctis and he also doesn’t want to talk to Ignis about it either. 

When that night rolls around, Prompto shows up with an overnight bag. Ignis is in the kitchen, going over how to reheat the food properly, when Prompto walks in. He wants to walk over and kiss Noctis, but instead stuffs his hands into the pockets of his jeans and wills himself to wait. It’s another hour until both Ignis and Gladio leave, bidding them both a goodnight and a “be safe” from Ignis that makes Prompto blush several shades of red. They’re both sprawled on the couch, legs overlapping as they stare at the tv screen. As soon as the front door shuts, they wait a few extra minutes before Prompto’s crawling over to Noctis. 

“C’mere,” Noctis says as he tugs him closer. “Been thinking about this all week.” 

When Noctis pulls him in for a kiss, it’s all heat. Prompto’s been hard for a while now, because all night Noctis’ been doing occasional teasing touches that left him wanting. 

He starts yanking off Noctis’ shirt, reveling in it when every inch of skin gets revealed. Noctis starts sucking a mark into Prompto’s neck, right near where the other ones still haven’t faded quite yet, and Prompto can’t help the noise that escapes. 

“Wanted this weeks ago,” Noctis mutters against his skin. 

“Bed?” Prompto suggests breathlessly, because there’s no way they’re doing it on this couch. He wants Noctis spread out on the bed, wants plenty of room to see what sounds he can pull from him. 

“Yeah, c’mon,” Noctis says, and they don’t waste any time stumbling their way to the bedroom. 

By the time they reach the room, they’ve managed to shed the rest of their clothes. They tumble onto the bed, still kissing. When Prompto straddles Noctis’ thighs and looks down at him, the breath stutters in his chest, because Noctis is gorgeous below him. He’s not sure how any of this is happening, still kinda thinks that maybe this is a dream he’ll wake up from. Noctis’ fingers are drawing circles into Prompto’s hips, a soft, gentle caress that has Prompto biting his lip. Now’s the worst time to get nervous and let any sort of doubt creep in, and yet here he is.

“Hey,” Noctis says gently as he cups Prompto’s face. “We can stop, if you want.” 

That’s the last thing Prompto wants. He shakes his head as he leans back in, pulling Noctis into a slow, deep kiss. Noctis’ hands start roaming down his back, until they settle back on Prompto’s hips. He gives a tentative roll of his hips, testing it, and manages to get a moan out of Noctis. He does it again, relishing in the feel of them together. By the fourth roll of his hips, Noctis’ hands slide down the rest of the way, grabbing his ass and pulling him in tighter. Prompto moans into Noctis’ mouth.

When Noctis breaks away from the kiss a moment later to ask, “What do you want?” Prompto wants to answer, _everything_ , but he’s pretty sure he could get off just rutting together like this. He’s also pretty sure they’ll be doing this again, so he knows there’s time for everything later. 

“Just this,” Prompto pants out, and then gives a yelp when Noctis manages to get him onto his back. Noctis grabs his legs, getting him to wrap them around his waist, and then Noctis is thrusting down hard, hard enough that Prompto lets out a loud moan, his head falling back against the pillows. “Holy shit, Noct.” 

Prompto grabs hold of Noctis’ ass, urging him to move faster, harder, more. 

“Yeah,” Noctis breathes into his neck. Prompto can feel his orgasm building. He knows he’s not going to last much longer, not with the way Noctis is rolling his hips down as he tries to find his own release. He fists a hand into Noctis’ hair, which only causes Noctis to gasp out his name. He just wants to kiss Noctis some more, so he does just that, his mouth clumsily finding Noctis’ again. It’s such an uncoordinated kiss, but it’s still mind numbingly good. 

It only takes a few more thrusts before Prompto’s coming with a loud moan into Noctis’ mouth. Noctis follows soon after, his hands gripping tight enough to Prompto’s thighs that he’s sure there will be bruises later. Ones that Prompto’s going to stare at later in his full length mirror, probably get off to again when he’s alone. 

Noctis flops down beside Prompto after they've cleaned up, and Prompto wastes no time in curling up next to him with his head on Noctis’ chest. Noctis rubs a hand up and down his arms, his movements sleep-slow, and Prompto can tell he’s already falling asleep. Which isn’t a surprise at all to him that Noctis is the type to fall asleep after sex. He hides his smile in Noctis’ chest.

“Falling asleep, dude?” 

“Mhmm,” Noctis replies sleepily. 

He almost thinks Noctis has actually fallen asleep, but in the next moment Noctis is cupping his face and pulling him up until they can lazily kiss. It’s a sleepy, slow brush of lips, but it’s perfect. 

“We really need to talk tomorrow,” Prompto says, because they really haven’t yet, and then they finally had sex. So, what are they now? Boyfriends? Still just best friends? 

He must have said that outloud, because Noctis says, “Boyfriends.” 

Noctis says it like it’s so easy for him to know, and maybe it is for them. Maybe it’s just them like they’ve always been, just now they’ve finally taken it further. Maybe they were always leading to this point, and Noctis was the one to actually be the one to help propel them there with his, “I want to kiss you.” Even though Prompto’s been crushing on his best friend for years now. 

“Boyfriends,” Prompto agrees, and rests his head back down on Noctis’ chest. 

He feels a kiss pressed against his forehead a moment later and Noctis softly whispers, “Goodnight.” Prompto stares out at the city from where the blinds are cracked open, and falls asleep to Noctis’ steady, even breaths.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on twitter @fairestzack and tumblr @darkenednights! :)


End file.
